


hidden from others

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Anxious David Jacobs, Artist Jack Kelly, Bisexual Disaster Jack Kelly, Fluff, Gay David Jacobs, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentioned Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Mentioned Les Jacobs, Soft Jack Kelly, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also briefly mentioned but albert is a good friend, biggest sap on this planet, here have some happiness, him and katherine are chill af, i made them softies :), jack kelly is a sap, kinda???, not rlly but just in case lmao, oh my god they’re soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Davey Jacobs and Jack Kelly knew each other more than others thought possible.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	hidden from others

**Author's Note:**

> AY we back at it again writing these two dumbasses. i love them they’re great
> 
> (also for appearance wise i’m going based off ben fankhauser for davey and a mashup of jeremy jordan for jack but with more wavy hair lmao)

Jack Kelly had many different things that the Newsboys knew he liked. Causing trouble, screwing with the Delancey Brothers, that one BLT at Jacobi’s Deli.

But there was a side of Jack that none of them properly knew, though. None of them except Davey.

Davey Jacobs knew the Jack Kelly that would bite his nails when nervous, the one that would protect all of his friends through thick and thin, the one that would sit on the fire escape with paint stained hands and calves.

Davey knew a lot of things that others didn’t know about Jack, both things people wanted to know and didn’t want to know.

The taller boy knew how Jack had the mouth of a sailor when Davey would begin to pepper kisses across his collarbone. He knew how the other would sleep curled up in a ball, as if he was trying to protect himself. He knew that Jack was always nervous anytime Katherine walked home alone, knowing the streets of New York weren’t a place to be late in the night ( _so much so that he assigned Albert the task of doing so every night. Albert didn’t mind at all, he thought Katherine was a “wonderful gal”_ ).

He also knew the taste of Jack. He knew how he tasted like cigarette smoke and coffee, how he occasionally had the taste of chocolate. How Jack would wrap his arms around Davey’s waist and rest his head on his shoulder. How Jack would kiss his jaw in the mornings, his voice still filled with sleep and the other Newsies not even being awake.

Davey knew Jack Kelly. He knew that boy like the back of his hand. He knew every freckle on his face, every curl in his hair, ever tiny scar on his face. He wanted to find out more, keep discovering and discovering all the wonderful things about his boy.

His boy. It felt so wrong to call Jack that behind closed doors, but it felt so right.

Most things he did with Jack felt wrong, in all honesty. The lazy kisses in Medda’s theater. The hickey marks that were hidden beneath shirt collars. The way they would share a bed at Davey’s house every now and then, Jack’s face buried in the crook of his neck.

But he didn’t care. Jack made him so fucking happy, made his smile appear two times wider than it already did. Every stupid joke, every beautiful expression, every dance to the music that played in their own heads.

The Newsboys also knew things that Davey Jacobs liked. Reading books, drinking tea, being a mother hen towards the younger boys.

But Jack knew more. Jack knew the way Davey’s eyes lit up at a good headline, the way the taller boy would give an award winning smile anytime Les sold all of his papers, the joking eye roll he gave to any of the Newsies who dared test his wit.

Jack knew how Davey’s breath hiccuped when he kissed a certain place behind his ear, knew the familiar way the other acted when he was trying to hide his face from the world but couldn’t, the way Davey would curl his hands in Jack’s hair and mutter that everything would end up okay as Jack’s breathing tried to steady.

Jack would lay in bed some days, barely able to get up enough to sell papers. Davey would stay with Jack on the rooftop those days, giving the extra money to Les and Race as he laid beside him.

Jack knew the way Davey would breath out “Jacky” anytime the other sucked on his neck, the way that Davey tasted like cinnamon and smelled like fresh parchment, the way his laugh echoed throughout his soul as he spun the taller boy around.

Jack Kelly was a sap. He knew that, was told it on the daily by the other Newsies. Jack loved the bright, blue eyes that he would sketch until time’s end. 

Painting Davey or anything inspired by him usually couldn’t be shown to the public, whether it be out of embarrassment or a possible arrest for public indecency. But he didn’t give a shit. He would paint that boy till the end of his days, till his hands were brittle and could hardly hold a paint brush.

Jack Kelly and Davey Jacobs knew many things about each other. Things that they loved and would continue to love, even when clouds dimmed their own souls and their hearts ached with a longing to hold hands in public.

But they didn’t care. And they never would.

**Author's Note:**

> please correct spelling errors in the comments :)


End file.
